Water Solution
by Brad C
Summary: COMPLETE - SUMMER DETOUR CHALLENGE - The weather is dry and very hot. Water has seem to be the their big issue. And Sanzo is willing to leave them behind? [Sanzo-ikkou - One Shot - Saiyuki]


**Title:** Water Solution  
**Description:** Part of Summer Detour Challenge  
**Disclaimers:** Copyright© By Kazuya Minekura  
  
**Author's Notes:** It was in my head!

* * *

The weather had been awfully dried, humid and densely hot. The foursome had been travelling in the long dessert sands for cycle of days. They were tired and restless, but they kept on going anyways. There had been no sign of a single village, near by towns or even a pit stop - if there was one.   
  
"Sanzo, are we there yet?" the young passenger groaned from the back seat.   
  
The driver did nothing, but smile.  
  
The blond monk grumbled in response, he had been too exhausted since the restless trip to even bother opening his mouth at this point. Goku grabbed the circular shape water bottle dangling about from the back seat. He then shook it a few times and twist opened the top. He then pours the last of the clear fluids into his mouth.   
  
The redhead jerked up. "What do you think you are doing, stupid monkey?"   
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
Gojyo snatched the water bottle and tilt it to one side. "Now we're going to die from dehydration, dumb-ass monkey!" the redhead shot back taking young brunette by the collar.   
  
"I was thirsty, stupid cockroach!"  
  
Sanzo hissed irritably. "Shut up or I'll leave you two behind!" The two passengers glanced at each other and sulked back down into their seat. It was hopeless at this rate. The last few droplets of water was finished, gone and all had been washed down in Goku's stomach. They had immediately run out the last bit of water that they had shared throughout the trip, since it was the only substances available with them, until they had had supplies stalked up.  
  
Not a peep.   
  
"Hakkai, how many kilometres till the next stop?" The blond monk asked.  
  
The brunette driver sighed. "At least two more miles."  
  
The forest-green jeep crooned quietly. He was too exhausted in compare to the others.   
  
"And you'll have your rest too, Hakuryu. I promised." Hakkai continued smiling away contently as he keep on driving his companions onward. The journey was quiet throughout the day. Everyone had worn out of energy to even speak or even harass one another like they usually do, but they had to maintain their strength for the rest of the trip.  
  
Two miles later...  
  
They had finally made to a town. There were townspeople, hotels and restaurants. The three followers hoped out the jeep. "You're not coming, Sanzo?" The tall brunette asks as he hops out from the vehicle. The blond monk lounged in his seat, "I'll be fine," glancing at the map with an already lit cigarette in his hand. "Come back within one hour or I'm leaving without you three." He snapped.   
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Yes, Sanzo-sama." Hakkai smiled peacefully.   
  
Gojyo tossed a mischievous grin at the brunette youngster and gestured his hand, waving at Hakkai before the man wonder off. The three huddle up in a small alley whispering among them selves. The blond monk suspiciously eyeing on the three, and yet he wonders what they were up to. "I'll go get the supplies." The tall brunette wanders way to do some groceries shopping and stalk up some extra materials. Sanzo still shaking his head in disbelief and continue minding his own business, although it was questionable... After all they were his idiotic companions that never left his side. Goku and redhead went off the other direction.  
  
One hour later...  
  
The three came back but in t-shirts and shorts. The blond monk looked at his three followers awkwardly. "Why are you three in shorts?" He grumbled. Hakkai just smiled while he loaded up the supplies into the back of jeep and hopped back into the driver seat. The redhead and the young brunette answered, "We're hot!" Sanzo looked at the two noisy members of his and wondered why they were carrying a big bag that was buffed up. "What is that you two are carrying?" He continued.   
  
"Clothes." They both replied.   
  
"Clothes?"   
  
"Is hot." Goku complained. "We've been wearing the same thing for more than a month!"  
  
Stomped.  
  
The brunette and the redheaded grinned back at each other tossing the bag onto the back of the jeep and hopped back into their seats. Sanzo questioned no further, but at least they did not abandon him. The four young men continued on with their journey. Hakkai drove within a few miles away from the town and halt to a stopped.   
  
"Why are we stopping?" the blond monk glared.   
  
"I thought we were having a rest." Hakkai hopped out the car happily.   
  
Sanzo growled. "Without my permission?"  
  
Hakkai nodded.   
  
The two passengers hopped out the vehicle and Hakkai trotted to the back with them.   
  
"What do you think you are doing Hakkai?"  
  
"You did want to leave us behind?" The three bellowed.   
  
Gojyo smirked as he removed the buffed bag onto the sandy grounds. The other two followed as they dug their hands deep inside the big green bag. "By the way Sanzo, are you hot?" Hakkai questioned with the same smiling face he always has. "No. I'm fine." Sanzo grumbled as he sat comfortably waving his fan around himself to cool off.   
  
Goku smiled back, "We're happy to make you feel better."  
  
Three.  
  
Two.  
  
One.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
He had been sacked with water balloons.   
  
Sanzo wiped the water from his face with the hank his sleeve. His face was more than irritated, but yet he enjoyed from being cooled off. "Why you!" he darted out from the jeep chasing his three companions while weaving his fan after them into the distant sunset.   
  
END 


End file.
